I Love Tadase Right?
by Salena x Mcully
Summary: The Hinamori’s have gone on vacation without...Amu.Amu and Tadase are head over heels for eachother.But when Amu is targeted by Easter and Ikuto saves her, will Amu hold strong to her love for Tadase or will her new roomie make her have a change of heart.
1. Where Am I and Who's Calling Me

Chapter 1: Where am I and Who's Calling Me?

SalenaXMcully: So I really love Shugo Chara (and am a BIG fan of Amuto) and I hope you enjoy the first chapter of I Love Tadase...Right

"Amu" someone whispered

I whirled around there was no one there. I left my Chara's at home so who's calling me. I sighed. Just my imagination.

I looked ahead and warily took a step forward. If I was going to make it home on time I was gonna have walk through this alley. I took another step.

"Amu" the same voice whispered again

I kinda recognized this voice. I continued down the alley faster this time but instead going left and heading home I took a right and followed the voice.

It's dark out. Plus it was way later than the time I told my parents I would be coming home. Not that they would notice, they took Ami on location with them for a photo shoot so I've been home alone for the past three days. I was at the end of the street. I looked back down the block and had just decided to head for home when the same disconnected whispery voice said

"Amu"

I started running towards the voice and was blocked by two large men dressed in black. I tried to go around them and wondered why they were wearing sunglasses in pitch darkness.

I froze; a long black limo appeared out of the darkness and slammed to a stop in front of me. The two men grabbed my arms and stuffed me into a car, when I put up a fight they put a white cloth over my mouth. And though I know this is cliché to say, everything went black.

I woke disoriented on an office couch I guess I was in some kind of lounge people were talking outside the room around me so I decided to play it safe and pretend I was still sleeping.

I was still out of it but I caught bits and pieces of what they were saying.

Some women with unfamiliar accents were discussing some audition their voices faded so I guess they were just passing by. A boy somewhere sounding about ten years old was whining about being nervous to someone.

I know it's weird but the most important information I got came from a little girl about 4 years old who was telling some nosy adult about her older sister. And ironically enough it wasn't the sister that was important, even more ironically I'm laying her practically in a coma and I'm wondering where I am. Duh!! I'm in Easter.

**SXM**

Salena: Please Review people this will be a great story

Amu: Yeah it's an Amuto tribute

Miki, Ran, Sue: Salena X Mcully does not own Shugo Chara or any of its Characters

Power Puff Girls Narrator: Stay Tuned for More "I love Tadase Right?"

Salena: Please Read and Review!!!


	2. I’m not Alone

Chapter 2: I'm not Alone

So I'm laying trying to figure out how exactly I'm going to bust out of Easter when the door opens. Suddenly I'm not alone but I guess I never really was. The person doesn't come in all the way. They stop at the door and someone who was already in the room coughs and tells them to come in.

"Chief" the person at the door says "Tsukiyomi Ikuto has escaped".

Ikuto! Just the sound of his name sent blood up to my cheeks. I didn't need a mirror to know my face was something off scarlet red.

"What!" the chief yelled I flinched "find him immediately he is also part of the plan" I tried to place this "chief" guys name to a face and realized it was one of Easter's weird scientist.(the one who liked Kairi's older sister)

I risked opening my eyes and saw the head scientist at the desk in front of me and one of the men that grabbed me yesterday. I could even identify the bruise I made on the side of his face where I kicked him last night. The battered guard turned his head and glanced at me just as I shut my eyes. (close call)

"An Easter team is searching for him he should be found soon he seemed to be heading here he must have heard _She_ was here"

Ikuto was coming my heart sped up –badump, badump – wait why is my heart beating for him. I like Tadase… right? – Badump, badump- it's just because I'm scared and I wanna be rescued That's All!

"Well the guard said I should get back to my post keep your eyes open" he said then he left.

"Chief" the other two scientists said as they busted through the door" The Bring Down Guardian Mark II" has malfunctioned

"Nani" yelled the Scientist as he ran out the door with the other goons and then I was all alone……or was I.

**SXM**

___________________________________________________________________

Amu: Where's Ikuto

Salena: *sigh* He's coming

Amu: He'd better your cliff hangers are kind of annoying

Salena: I'm Sorry to make it up to you he'll be in the next Chapter …Promise!

Amu: *Victory Dance*

Salena: Alright Ran, Miki, Sue, do the disclaimer

Ran, Miki, Sue: Salena X Mcully does not own Shugo Chara or any of its Characters

Salena: Please Read and Review


	3. The Way You Make Me Feel

Chapter 3: The Way You Make Me Feel

"Amu" someone said I looked around frantically. Ugh not this again.

"Pssst" I looked toward the window there he was. He tapped on the glass "hurry open it"

I struggled with the lock for a few seconds but managed to get it open. The window was like a miniature French door. The glass panels swung open and let out a screech that made my heart stop. On the branch Ikuto flinched. Our eyes met. There was nothing between us. Just him. Just me.

"I-Ikuto" I stammered

He smirked "it's been a while, Amu"

"I heard something this way, quick check on the girl" someone yelled

Ikuto's smile faded he grabbed my arm and pulled me out the window. I guess you don't have a good judge of your surroundings when your knocked out cause one second I'm on grey carpet in a room that seems to be on the second floor and then I'm on some twig about a hundred feet in the air, blowing in the wind.

Ikuto's arms were wrapped around me securely. Gosh he was warm. He looked down at me and grinned. I flushed.

"Ready Amu" He said

"Ready"? I said quizzically, still distracted by his grip around me

"Ready for Wha-Whaaaaaaaaaaaat"

I screamed as we plunged toward the ground. I started yelling and cursing at him. Then he character transformed and we landed on another building below. We were headed to my house. When we got there he changed back and we went inside.

In my room I comforted Ran who was crying and got scolded by Sue. Miki was sleeping totally oblivious to everything.

"Amu-Chan" Ran said. Shouldn't you tell Tadase and the other Guardians?

I shook my head. I didn't want to worry them.

I checked my cell phone to see if any of my friends had called. Just one. Tadase.

I blushed. I had to at least tell him about my abduction. But then I'd have to tell him how I escaped. And that was one conversation I could afford to miss. Ugh.

Why did Ikuto have to come and mess everything up?

Things are going so well between me and Tadase; I really, really like him.

_But…_ a little voice started to say.

I tried to silence it but it continued.

_He isn't Ikuto…_

Stop

_And what Ikuto makes you feel… _

Shut up, shut up.

…_isn't like what Tadase makes you feel._

I blushed crimson and began to hate myself for thinking it. I shook my head, trying unsuccessfully to shake away the unwanted conversation I just had with myself. To calm myself down I decided a shower was a must. I needed to wash away my mixed feelings and my horrible night with Easter.

On my way there I bumped into Ikuto who had made himself at home with chocolate in his mouth and a box of cookies in his hand.

"Guess I don't need to say make yourself comfortable, freeloader" I said it sarcastically, but I was really thinking about how it would taste to kiss him with the chocolate in his mouth.

Suddenly I was hot. And not just in the face,_ everywhere_.

He smirked and brought his face down to mine.

–Badump badump- My heart beat kicked in to fourth gear.

"Shouldn't you be thanking me?"

-Badump badump- My heart kept beating. Why couldn't he hear it? Wait what did he say? Thank him. Thank him for what? And then I remembered.

He had saved me. –Badump badump-

I Blushed and murmured thank you

"I can't hear you" he said. He leaned in closer.

And with our noses only a few inches apart it was all I could do to mumble thank you again as I turned on my heel and ran into the bathroom.

**SXM**

**___________________________________________________________________**

Salena: Well that's it

Amu: That's it?

Salena: No JK there's more to tell

Salena: Please read and review I'll update tomorrow


	4. Questions and Answers

Chapter 4: Questions and Answers

Salena: So last chapter left off giving people a lot of questions. Why is Amu so confused? How is she going to stop herself from going into cardiac arrest just from looking at Ikuto? Are they more than just friends? Will she be able to silence the voices in her head? And why is she thinking about chocolate in more than just a sinfully sweet way. All these questions will be answered in Chapter 4: Questions and Answers.

Ikuto: Do I get to kiss her in this one *Devilish Look*

Amu: *Blush!*

Salena: *Wiggles Eye Brows* Ah we'll have to wait and see

(This chapter was inspired by episodes. 66 & 74)

I took a deep breath and put my hand over my heart. It was still beating erratically. I drew in another deep breath and instead of over analyzing everything that just happened, I simply twisted the knob and slid down into the warm strawberry scented bath.

I had gotten in the bath to calm myself down and _stop _thinking, so why was my heart sending me questions I didn't want answered. I sighed and wondered if it would be so bad to just listen and get it over with. Then I remembered when I last spent some quality time in my head, and quickly shoved the idea away. I looked out the window; the sky was beginning to darken. I shivered and sunk down deeper in the water and rested my head against the tub.

My thoughts continued to race around my head anyway and I decided to give those silent questions an answer. So when I finally resurfaced and climbed out of the tub I wrapped my towel around me and looked in the mirror. I stared at myself straight in the eye and as I stood there pruned and dripping from my bath I concluded"Ikuto and I are Just Friends and that's all we'll ever be_"_.

But as I strode out of the bathroom I was already asking myself another set of questions.

I shuffled down the hallway on the way to my room and shivered at the cool air that caressed my bare shoulders. I could hear Sue and the others playing downstairs. When I stepped into my room Ikuto was sound asleep facing the wall. He laid there sprawled across my bed and was lightly snoring. I crept across my wooden floor.

Creak…

Creak…

Creak…

No matter how softly I stepped my floor boards squeaked and groaned.

Crack…

I stepped on one of Ami's toys and started hopping around and silently cursing.

I peeked over at Ikuto.

He sighed and rolled over but stayed asleep.

I took one more step toward him and knelt down next to my bed.

Now that I was closer I realized he wasn't snoring at all. He was… purring.

I smiled and bit my lip; he was like a big cat.

It would be nice if he was like this all the time.

I gazed at his face. He looked so peaceful, like a sleeping child.

He had a cute sleeping face.

I reddened and stood up abruptly. I decided it was time to get dressed –I was still in my towel- but as I turned away a warm hand flashed out and pulled me down onto the bed.

He burrowed his head into my hair.

"You're really hot" he whispered.

"What" I blushed deeper.

"A kid's temperature is really hot"

"Oh" even to my ears I sounded disappointed.

He sat up and looked at me.

"You're such a pervert"

"You're the pervert" I said angrily. "Let me go"

He smirked "only a pervert would watch someone while they slept".

I gasped and tried to pull myself out of his grasp.

Exasperated, I gave up.

I glared at him. He pouted but loosened his hold on me.

I grabbed my old flannel pajamas and rushed out of the room.

On my way to the bathroom I heard my phone go off.

I didn't really wanna go back in there to talk to him but ambled down the hall anyway.

I ran over to my desk and flipped open my phone.

"Mushi mushi"

"Hinamori-san" Tadase's voice was urgent in my ear.

"Tadase-kun" I stammered.

_Oh no! Does he know about Ikuto?!_


	5. An Interference

**SXM: Yeah, yeah, yeah I know it's been a while. Look I don't need to hear okay. At least I updated.**

**Ikuto/Amu: …**

**SXM: At least do the disclaimer, come on guys.**

**Ikuto/Amu: SXM does not own Shugo Chara in any way.**

"Hinamori-san" Tadase repeated. He sounded a little annoyed.

"Uh yes" my voice sounded squeaky like it always did when I was nervous.

Ikuto who had been watching me flashed me a smile that made my heart ache. I quickly turned around so he couldn't see my face which I'm sure was getting rosy.

"Hinamori" Tadase said sternly. "Easter has an old Black Diamond song playing over the radio that is extracting X- eggs from people all over Japan".

_Yes! He doesn't know about Ikuto. Wait what did he say?_

"I and the other guardians are heading there now. Hurry and meet us at the Tower near Easter's old Headquarters."

"Okay" I said. Crap why does Easter have to do this now.

"Ran" I called. (Yeah I know it's always Ran) "My own heart Unlock!"

"Amu" Ikuto said "What's going on"?

"Easter is attacking again" I replied hastily

He wrapped his arms around me and whispered "Shall I save the Day"

"No!" I yelled and ripped away from him. I threw my towel in his face and ran to my balcony. "Hop Step Jump" I flew into the air aware that Ikuto was following me below on the roofs. We entered the city a few minutes later and approached Easter's Tower. The Scientist were controlling the signal from the top. We went into the tower and I saw the other guardians there.

"Amu –chi" Yaya squealed excitedly as I ran to meet them. They were all transformed already. Tadase was looking really cute as Platinum Prince. I glanced up at him and our eyes locked. He looked hurt and confused. I was just about to ask why when I remembered… Ikuto!

I glanced up at him. He was way closer than necessary although he wasn't paying attention to me; he was looking at Tadase with his usual smirk in place.

Tadase regained his composure and began laying out the plan.

"Utau is already on her way" he said.

"Why" I asked.

"Easter is not supposed to be playing her songs, since she broke away from them". Tadase explained. "They could be in serious trouble for playing this CD".

Suddenly we heard a loud crash. The locks on all the doors clicked in unison and suddenly Tadase plans were no longer necessary because the only way for us to get to the scientists was in the two elevators in the tower.

Ikuto sighed and grabbed my hand dragging me into the nearest elevator on the right hand side. Tadase and Yaya started to follow but were stopped by the elevator doors sliding shut.

I glared at Ikuto and went over to the panel to see which floor we should go to. I figured the highest number which happened to be 15 would take us to where we needed to go. Eerie elevator music began playing as the numbers slowly clicked by. 2…3….4…5…6…7…8…9… suddenly the elevator groaned went to the tenth floor and stopped. I waited for the doors to open figuring we could just take the stairs, but they never did. I glanced at Ikuto bewildered by this turn of events but he just sighed and began looking for a way out.

There was nothing. Not even that small door on the roof of the elevator like there are in the movies. The only entrance or exit that did not include the doors of the elevator –which were shut so tight I doubted the Jaws of Life could pry them apart- was a small opening about 3 inches wide and 5 inches long that went out of the top of the elevator. It was probably there so people wouldn't run out of oxygen in case of this kind of emergency but I saw it as a door just wide enough for say a small guardian character.

Ikuto told Yoru to take my Charas and look for help. The Charas started to float out of the small opening and just as I was about to release Ran I remembered a very important fact about my clothing which was that I was wearing none. I started to blush, and mentally kicked myself for throwing my towel when transforming with her. Ikuto stared at me impatiently and then realization set in and amusement highlighted his features. I glared at him as I became more and more rosy. God, he always made me feel like a moron. I glowered at him for what seemed like hours as my face became scarlet. Still smirking he shrugged out of his black jacket and handed it to me. I quickly grabbed and turned away from him. I put it on and zipped it up then released Ran as she raced out of the elevator to catch up with the others.

"Please hurry" I called up to her as she flew away.

I slid down to the floor of the elevator. I glanced at Ikuto for the millionth time today and my eyes filled with questions.

"Hey, Ikuto" I said, my voice layered with uncertainty.

He looked up at me, so I continued.

"Why were in Easter today"?

"I came to save you Amu-Chan" he said with a grin.

"No" I protested. "You weren't, I remember yelling, y-you escaped" I said. For some reason my memories of that night were a little cloudy.

Ikuto was quiet. The air in the elevator became thick with tension.

"They were doing another experiment" he said without looking at me.

"What kind of experiment" I pressed.

"I'm not sure" he admitted. "But it was probably something dumb seeing as how those guys were in charge".

"At first I just went along with it, but when I heard you were there" He slid his eyes over at me. "I figured the game had gone on long enough and busted you out" he finished.

"I didn't ask for your help" I muttered, rolling my eyes at his obvious self praise.

Suddenly the lights went out and the temperature dropped. I shivered and much to my dismay my teeth began to chatter. Ikuto was suddenly next to me. We were barely touching but I could still feel his warmth. I wasn't wearing anything except his jacket which hung just above my knees. It was soft and it smelled like him. Unconsciously I leaned toward him but I didn't pull away which was my first reaction instead I snuggled deeper into his side. I still had many questions to ask him like, why did he save me? Or what his feelings for me were? But I ignored them for now and rested my head on his warm shoulder.

"You could at least say thank you" He said after a while

"For what" I said groggily, amazingly I fell asleep despite the commotion and the uncomfortable circumstances.

"For saving you" he explained to me. "Though you didn't ask me to I did and it wasn't easy getting you out of Easter. I even had to put up with you staring at me while I was sleeping". "Now I have to freeze because I had to give you my jacket".

Anger and annoyance coursed through me.

"I already thanked you" I snapped. Embarrassed now that he me remember my clothing or lack of. He stared down at me amused.

"I'll say thank you again if you want" I stammered now uncomfortable.

"It won't be enough" he said slowly "you can thank me in other ways".

"What kind of ways" I said, becoming worried.

"A kiss would clear you of your debts" He said. I looked up at him no longer tired.

"Don't joke with me" I yelled my face flushing red.

He looked at me and put his hands on either side of my face. He brought his face down closer to mine.

"Don't joke with me" I said again only this time it came out as a whisper. I closed my eyes, preparing myself instead of fighting him.

Suddenly the elevator groaned back to life with a jolt and I landed on top of Ikuto the lights flickered on as the door opened and much to my horror my friends were on the other side.

**SXM: Oooh I seem to have left off with a cliffy. No matter at least you're guaranteed another chapter with so many questions that need to be answered. Questions like… What is the relationship between Amu and Ikuto? Why is Amu suddenly letting Ikuto kiss her (which they haven't yet the moment was ruined) Why do clothes not pop in and out of existence in my story as they do in the Anime (which I do not own FYI)? And why is this day so long? All of these questions will be answered in the next chapter of I Love Tadase…Right?**

**Amu: You better update faster this time it's been like a year since you last updated. **

**Ikuto: I wanna kiss Amu, Hurry Up**

**Tadase: …**

**SXM: Um anyway please read and review. Thanks for reading. **


End file.
